Time Loop
by KraziKrysti
Summary: Lily’s stuck reliving the worst day of her life again and again and she can't find anyone to listen to her…but when she finally does maybe it isn’t as bad a day as she first thought. COMPLETED! ALL UP!
1. Day one

Disclaimer: you know the drill. The whole repeating thing half taken from Groundhog day, with a twist.

A/N: Another old one I've found hiding on my pc! I've got, like, maybe, I dunno, 9 more or something. Some are only half written and need finishing. Some just need some editing, like this one, cause I really cant be bothered to re write them.

I'm posting this one in chapters. I've written it all, but I thought it would be better to separate the days with a new page.

TIME LOOP.

The slamming of the dorm room door woke Lily. She yawned and looked over at her alarm clock. It said the time was half past midnight. What the hell were people doing up at that time? She opened the curtains around her bed and closed her eyes as bright sunlight hit her eyes. She grabbed her clock and turned it around. The batteries had been taken out. She dashed over to Helens clock. The time on it was 9.21.

She was late for her first lesson.

Lily grabbed the first set of robes she found and pulled them on, not realising that it was the ones she'd spilt ink all over. She grabbed her bag, not realising her quill fell out, ignored the mirror and ran down the stairs. This was a rather big mistake. She had mascara under her eyes and her hair was everywhere. To top it off she hadn't zipped up her boots and she fell down the stairs, twisting her ankle.

She dashed into transfiguration, out of breath, limping and apologising profusely to Professor McGonagall. She ignored all the eyes on her and took her usual seat, she pulled out parchment and searched in vain for her quill. She looked up to find one on her desk. It was black and silver and looked immaculate. She looked around the room but everyone was looking towards the front of the room. She reached to take the quill and noticed the ink on her robes. She stifled a groan and buried her head in her hands.

"…Miss Evans." McGonagall said and Lily looked up

"The answer?" she was prompted. Lily glanced at the board and to her relief discovered they appeared to be continuing where they had left off previously.

"Uh, Exadusalamia?" she asked and McGonagall looked disappointed.

"No, Anyone else? Potter?"

"Klapinademous, with emphasis on the 'inadem'." James responded instantly and Lily winced. 'Of course!' she sighed before focusing on what McGonagall was saying

"…Homework from yesterday." Lily smiled to herself. She knew she'd done it. She searched through her bag blindly before gasping in pain. The bristles of a hairbrush had jammed up under a fingernail. She pulled her hand out, eyes watering. She sucked the blood from her finger as she pulled out pages of notes. Finally she found her essay, crumpled and ink stained. She was embarrassed to hand it in and fled the room afterwards, being the first to leave, hoping to get a moment to change or find who had given her the quill and thank them. She walked out the door and a Hufflepuff third year looked at her and laughed. She paled and ran towards the nearest girls toilets at quite a speed. 'Oh Merlin what do I look like' she thought fearfully. She dashed in and ran up to the mirror. She gaped in horror at the state of her hair and face, then at the ink and wrinkles in her robes. She rummaged in her bag and managed to find the previously offending hairbrush before attempting to tame her locks. She started to brush her hair. The brush snapped off at the top of the handle and Lily stared at it in disbelief. This was turning out to be the worst day of her life.

By lunch time she'd exploded several frogs in charms before giving up, scratched her wand beyond a simple repair, burned herself on her cauldron before blowing it up-her first-in potions and only JUST managed to miss having an exploding cactus explode all over her, only because her foot had caught in a plant root and she'd been sent flying. She decided to skip lunch and brush her hair and change. She had a quick shower and changed into clean robes before combing her wet hair and adding a little mascara before brushing her teeth and adding a little lip gloss. Feeling more human she headed back downstairs only to tear her robes as the portrait closed over the hole. She looked to the heavens for strength. She had no time to change again so she simply headed for divination. She somehow managed to break a crystal ball before being told that warranted several millennia of misfortune for her and her loved ones. Throughout the lesson she was told of many horrid things happening, including dying young and never loving. She hoped this wasn't so and, while leaving, was so distracted 

she fell down yet another set of stairs and landed in the arms of James Potter. The day had gone from awful to catastrophic.

"Couldn't resist me eh Lily?" James grinned at her. She closed her eyes and groaned inwardly before opening her eyes again. To preoccupied to notice the seriously worried look on James' face she muttered a thank you and pushed herself away from him, spilling the contents of her bag all over the floor. Lily let out a little laugh of complete despair before carefully getting on her knees and picking up her things. She looked up to see James helping. She blinked in surprise and had to be prompted to take the black and silver quill that she had anonymously been lent that morning. It was bent and ruffled. Completely ruined. She held it mournfully

"Was…was it sentimental?" James asked softly and Lily shrugged

"No, I don't know. I was lent it this morning, I don't know who by." She sighed and tried to smooth the quill back to its original shape. A few strands detached and floated to the floor.

"Yes." She whispered suddenly.

"Why don't you fix it with a charm?" James asked

"Because after the day I've had it'd probably explode." Lily laughed harshly.

"Want me to try?" James asked quietly

"No." Lily shook her head

"It'd still probably blow up." She sighed

"I'm just going to go to bed and look at it tomorrow." she put it carefully in her bag and got up slowly.

"No dinner?" James asked raising an eyebrow. Lily looked down at him

"The sooner I sleep the sooner a new day will arrive." She informed him. James got up and looked sideways at her.

"Want an escort back to the tower?" he offered.

"No thank you." Lily said shortly, marching off. She stood on one of the trick steps and her leg sank into it up to her thigh before she could pull it out and the things in her bag went everywhere once more. The bottles of ink that had miraculously not broken before now shattered over everything. Lily looked at the mess and simply burst into tears. James rushed over and tried to pull her out of the step. She resisted, sinking further.

"Go away Potter!" she sobbed. James ignored her and held onto her tightly until she stopped fighting, then he pulled her out of the step and set her on her feet.

"There." He smiled wiping her tears. He pulled out his wand and before Lily could protest had exclaimed

"Repairo" and everything jumped up into the air, repaired and hopped into her bag.

"I don't let other peoples bad luck affect my spells Lily." He told her. 'Of all the egotistical things to say!' Lily thought, missing the glint of humour in his eye.

"Well yes, thank you." Lily said stiffly, taking her bag from him. She marched down the stairs and away from him before he could say more. On the way to the dorm she hit her head, walked into a suit of armour, tripped over the kitten, Mrs Norris and caught her sleeve on a nail. Once inside she tripped over a shoe, cut her finger on her page a day calendar and prodded herself rather badly with her wand. She was glad to rest her aching body, not only 

had she fallen down often as well as walking into things she'd also bumped into several people. She sincerely hoped that tomorrow would be an improvement.

A/N: I may put up chapter 2 in a few hours. Depends if I finish re reading it. I really cant be bothered to edit this all that much. I'm just changing all the really really crappy bits.


	2. Day two

Disclaimer: you know the drill. The whole repeating thing half taken from Groundhog day, with a twist.

A/N: day two!!

My my, two chapters in two hours!

TIME LOOP.

The slamming of the dorm room door woke Lily. She yawned and looked over at her alarm clock. It said the time was half past midnight. What the hell were people doing up at that time? She opened the curtains around her bed and closed her eyes as bright sunlight hit her eyes. She grabbed her clock and turned it around. The batteries had been taken out. She dashed over to Helens clock. The time on it was 9.21.

A chill ran down Lily's spine. 'Haven't I done this already?' she thought as she grabbed the first set of robes she found and pulled them on, they were the ink splattered ones but she didn't realise, she paused, surprised her ankles weren't swollen from yesterday. She grabbed her bag, not noticing her quill flutter to the floor. About to ignore the mirror she stopped and glanced in it. She moaned and wiped the mascara from under her eyes and attempted to flatten her hair before running down the stairs. She hadn't zipped up her boots and she fell down the last few steps to the bottom, twisting her ankle.

She dashed into transfiguration, out of breath, limping and apologising profusely to Professor McGonagall. She ignored all the eyes on her and took her usual seat; she pulled out parchment and searched in vain for her quill. She couldn't even find the one she'd been lent the day before, though she would have been embarrassed to pull it out of her bag, the state it was in, that was the problem with having double transfiguration first thing two days in a row. Sighing she looked up to find a quill on her desk, identical to the one she'd been given the day before. She looked around the room but once again everyone was looking towards the front of the room. She picked it up noticing her robes were just as ink stained as the ones she'd had on the day before. She groaned to herself. Not again.

"…Miss Evans." McGonagall said and Lily looked up

"The answer?" she was prompted. Lily glanced at the board and to her confusion saw that it was identical to what had been there the day before. She frowned.

"Klapinademous, with emphasis on the 'inadem'?" she asked and McGonagall looked pleased.

"Yes! Yes! Now who can tell me…" Lily stopped listening, trying to work out what was going on.

"…Homework from yesterday." Lily smiled to herself. She knew she'd done it. She searched through her bag blindly before suddenly stopping. If she was right and this was some serious déjà vu she didn't want to be doing that. She pulled her bag onto her lap and pulled out her hairbrush. About to continue her search for her homework she remembered pulling it out, crumpled and covered in ink. She sighed before heading up to talk to McGonagall.

"Professor?"

"Yes, what is it Miss Evans?"

"I think I left my essay in the library last night, would you mind if I handed it in at lunch?"

Lily asked tentatively. McGonagall looked around quickly before leaning over to talk quietly

"I'm sure it'll be fine for you to hand it in to me tomorrow Miss Evans, what with your spectacular record." McGonagall winked at her and Lily nodded, mute, before leaving the class room. She noticed people staring at her and she decided that a trip to the girls bathroom was a good idea. Once there she saw her hair was everywhere. Sighing she pulled out her hair brush. About to brush her hair she remembered her brush snapping the day before.

"It was just a dream is all." She told herself.

"No matter how real it feels, this is just some serious Déjà vu!" she told herself, holding the brush at the top so as not to snap the handle off. This wasn't going to be the worst day of her life if she had anything to say about it!

By lunch time she'd exploded only one frog in charms before claiming something was in her eye and that she couldn't see where she was pointing, only partially scratched her wand which would disappear with a good clean, avoided a burn from her cauldron but still managed to blow it up in potions and had had an exploding cactus explode all over her. She decided to skip lunch and change. She had a quick shower and changed into clean robes before combing her wet hair and adding a little mascara before brushing her teeth and adding a little lip gloss. Feeling more human she headed back downstairs only to just avoid tearing her robes as the portrait closed over the hole. She looked to the heavens and smiled her thanks before heading for divination. She still somehow managed to break a crystal ball and was still told that that warranted several millennia of misfortune for her and her loved ones. She managed to avoid being told of the awful things to expect in her life when Frank broke a cup and the professor shifted focus. She was distracted while leaving, thinking over all that had gone wrong and how much better it was than her 'dream' of the day that she didn't see her footing and managed to fall down yet another set of stairs before landing in the arms of James Potter. 'This again' Lily thought.

"I knew you'd fall for me one day!" James grinned at her and Lily blinked. Hang on that was different. She closed her eyes and breathed in. Opening them she noticed James looked worried.

"Are you ok Lil? You haven't been having a good day." He asked softly. Lily laughed shortly

.

"Tell me about it!" she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I don't know what's up, ok?" she said as James opened his mouth once more. He closed it and nodded. Lily righted herself and smiled at him.

"Thanks." She muttered bending to pick up her fallen possessions. She smiled to herself as James helped. She accepted the black and silver quill from him and sighed. It was just as crumpled as before.

"Was it special?" James asked softly and Lily looked at him, frowning

"I was anonymously lent it this morning. I don't even know who by, I never got to thank them and now it's ruined, how can I return it?" She sighed and tried to smooth the quill back to its original shape. A few strands detached and floated to the floor.

"Maybe, since it was lent anonymously, the person didn't want thanks, and they meant you to keep it, otherwise they would have let you know it was they who lent it." James suggested.

"I didn't think of that." Lily said thoughtfully.

"Well, I'll look at it tomorrow." Lily tucked it back in her bag and stood up

"I'm going to go to bed and sleep away the rest of this cursed day so it can be tomorrow already." She decided.

"No dinner?" James asked raising an eyebrow. Lily looked down at him

"The sooner I sleep the sooner today will be gone" She informed him. James got up and looked sideways at her.

"But you missed lunch, and breakfast." He said conversationally. Lily sighed

"Yes, but I'll probably choke, or lose my robes in the great hall or something." She shrugged and started to walk down the stairs. She caught her finger on a nail, and exclaimed in pain, her foot hovering over the trick step. James was by her side in a flash.

"NOT so fast Miss Accident-prone, I'm going to escort you back before you break something irreplaceable." He informed her, taking her bag from her and looking at her finger. He licked 

the blood away to get a better look at her cut. The touch of his warm tongue on her cool finger sent a shock through Lily. She wondered what had given him the guts to do that, and she wondered why she wasn't protesting.

"It's just a little thing." He smiled at her.

"Woah, unlike that," he pointed to her hovering foot, pulling her back slightly.

"Trick step." He grinned. He took her arm and led her down the stairs, avoiding the step.

They managed to return to their tower without a hitch; Lily even managed to get through the portrait hole without falling or injuring herself. Then she proceeded to trip over a chair. James sighed and took her arm once more, about to lead her up the stairs to her dorm.

"Oh, no. No way! You can't go up there, it'll go all slidey and I'll hit something." Lily protested. James grinned

"Or not." He grinned. To demonstrate he lifted his foot. Before placing it on the step he seemed to make a face and shift without moving. He put his foot down before repeating it all with the other. He shook his head in a strange slow sort of way before turning to smile at Lily.

"C'mon." Lily took his offered hand, mouth open

"how…"

"If you're good I'll tell you one day." He whispered.

"Is this something you've been teaching other boys?" Lily demanded, getting on her head girl horse. James drew himself up

"As head boy I would never be so irresponsible." He informed her before grinning

"Besides it's an unexpected side effect to something I doubt anyone else would be likely to do." James added thoughtfully, reaching Lily's dorm.

"Well thank you, again…." She started but cut her off

"Oh, no I'm tucking you in." he informed her.

"Need the loo? No? Good." He took her bag and dumped it at the end of the bed that she indicated was hers. He pulled back the covers and sat her on the edge before removing her shoes and socks. He rested his cool hands on her swollen ankles for a moment and Lily drew in her breath painfully. James gently lifted her feet into the bed before tucking her in.

"In the morning do me a favour and miss first lesson to go to the hospital wing?" he said smoothing her hair away from her face, smiling at the mascara under her eyes and her clumpy lashes. She was so beautiful no matter what.

"I, well, oh ok." Lily sighed defeated. She hadn't needed much persuasion, if any, her ankles hurt. She was rather surprised to find herself in this situation with James Potter, the one person in the whole of the school she could safely say she hated. Even if he hadn't been all that bad for a while now. He leant over and tore that days page off her page a day calendar.

"To save you getting a paper cut or decapitating yourself." He grinned before quickly kissing her forehead and leaving with a called 'good night' Lily drifted to sleep, thinking that the day had definitely been an improvement on the one she'd foreseen with her dream.

A/N: Minimal editing. It's late. I have a cold. No more chapters up tonight. Maybe 2 tomorrow…depends. Send me love via the review button!! And if you cant wait till 

tomorrow, TOUGH!! Lol, in the mean time you could read one of my other fics. They's all James and Lily ones. I have 10 up now. I know, shocked me too when I counted lol!!


	3. Day three

Disclaimer: you know the drill. The whole repeating thing half taken from Groundhog day, with a twist.

A/N: Day three!! Just a quick edit today, I cant be bothered to figure out if it makes sense. I only had 4 hours sleep last night and I'm an 8 hour kinda gal XD

TIME LOOP.

The slamming of the dorm room door woke Lily. She yawned and stretched. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to let James put her to bed last night, but she would definitely have a go at him for whatever it was that he'd done to allow him up here, she was Head Girl after all. Still, she smiled, her ankles didn't hurt, he must have magic hands. She looked over at her alarm clock, noting that it said the time was half past midnight. What the hell were people doing up at that time? She stiffened, grabbing the clock and throwing open the curtains around her bed at the same time. The bright light spilling in through the windows fell over the back of the clock, highlighting that fact that there were no batteries in the back of it. She didn't need to go over to Helen's clock to know what it said, but she did anyway. The time on it was 9.21. She looked at her page a day calendar and a chill ran down her spine. Was someone playing a sick joke? She stormed over to her bin, but there were no new calendar pages in there, yet if what she thought was déjà vu wasn't, and her calendar was right, that meant she'd lived the same day twice and this was the same day again? What sort of curse was this? Or, was it a curse? Was it a charm? Maybe she was simply being given the chance to make this day as perfect as she could, her first and second attempts hadn't been all that good, maybe she'd continue reliving the day over and over again until she got it right! With that cheerful thought she headed for the shower.

Once showered and dressed in a clean robe, she pulled on some flats and picked up her bag, she removed her hairbrush and crumpled homework before adding an extra quill. She'd apologise for not being in transfiguration later. Once she'd redone the work. She would tell the Professor that she had been ill. She looked at her watch. Time for charms.

She headed out of the portrait hole, whistling happily. So far so good. She didn't hear her robes catch on the portrait as it closed behind her.

The wolf whistles following her down the hall were confusing to Lily, so she ignored them, head high. She was several feet away from her charms class when she heard the voice of someone she'd intended to avoid.

Like the plague.

James Potter.

"Uh, Lily, there's a rip in your robes." He said softly into her ear. This was NOT what she'd expected him to say. She turned to face him and finding him far too close, she stepped backwards. Her back met with the stone wall behind her and there was a patch of deeper coldness on her upper thigh.

'Oh…no…' she thought, blushing hotly. Then she noticed James was blushing too, and pulling something out of his bag.

"Uh, here, you can wrap it around your waist, sorry it kinda…smells." He muttered. He handed her a Gryffindor Quidditch practice tunic and shuffled off. Lily stood there blinking in surprise. The tunic didn't smell, at least, it didn't smell strongly. There was a slight sent of James about it, but that was all. Very confused she headed into charms as she tied the scarlet garment about her waist.

By lunch time she hadn't exploded any frogs at all, simply because her first charm had missed and she'd exploded the cupboard instead, having been sent to the hospital wing meant she hadn't had to try the charm again, she hadn't scratched her wand at all, having been in the hospital wing at the time of that accident, she avoided both a burn from her cauldron and the explosion of it in Potions, however she hadn't got the potion right for the first time ever, which somehow made her feel worse, she'd avoided the exploding cactus this time by diving to the floor, however she'd landed in a tub of manure and managed to hit her head on the table.

She decided to skip lunch and shower and change. Again. After all, she didn't want to go to go to divination smelling like Hippogriff dung. She avoided smashing a crystal ball, but smashed several cups, she was amused to discover that the repercussions of both incidents were similar. She was thinking of this as she left the room, somehow forgetting she was going to fall down the stairs. Which she did, landing in the arms of James Potter once again. Curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't be annoyed, instead she waited to see what James said. 'Couldn't resist me' or 'Fall for me one day', she turned to look into his grinning face.

"Ah Lily, falling from Heaven, did it hurt?!" he asked her. Lily was surprised,

"I, what?!" she asked cleverly. James winked and set her on her feet

"Can't have you breaking an ankle now can we, you seem to be having a rash of bad luck, besides who else is going to chase me around the prefects room with a ruler?" he asked innocently.

"Bad luck, you bet your…" lily stopped and coughed

"Uh, thanks for the tunic earlier." She blushed suddenly. James looked uncomfortable,

"No problem." He mumbled. Lily nodded and turned to go.

"Lily," James called after her. She paused and her stomach chose the following moment of silence to protest the lack of food she'd put in it that day. She blushed again. James grinned

"Walk you to dinner?" he offered.

"No. Yes. If you must." Lily couldn't decide. She turned away again, nearly toppling down yet more stairs. James caught her wrist in time, but her bag went flying.

"Woah Lily! Careful! You ok? This is one serious case of bad luck you have here. I think I'd better escort you to dinner. Help you out of any other possible incidents. And," he's grin faded to a soft smile,

"I'll sit close by too, if you like, to prevent you eating anything too hot." While he'd been talking he'd been carefully reloading her bag. Watching him, Lily had a very alien thought. 'Why did I ever think I hated this boy?'

Lily, with James' help, managed to avoid any more major accidents. In fact, while in his presence, Lily avoided minor ones too. She smiled a lot over dinner (accidentally spilling half of it into her lap at one point), and when she went to bed, falling over her trunk, ripping her favourite socks as well as getting a paper cut from her calendar still didn't make her loose that smile. Today had definitely been better. She looked forward to a new day tomorrow.

A/N: Ok, lily seems to have given in to James' offer a bit too easy. I cant think why I didn't have more of a protest going on. Probably cause I thought I'd add that later. Only it is later and I cant be bothered. So basically, she's just very very confused. I mean wouldn't you be?

review?


	4. Day four

Disclaimer: you know the drill. The whole repeating thing half taken from Groundhog day, with a twist.

A/N: NEXT DAY! This one is very short. There are shorter ones, but they'll go up tomorrow…..or later today since its 3.30 am currently. I wasn't gonna post this this side of sleeps but I got a review so here it is lmao

James n Lily r in LOVE: It does seem that way doesn't it but I can't give the plot away, otherwise you wouldn't need to read the rest!! And thanks for reviewing my stories makes me write more XD

TIME LOOP.

The slamming of the dorm room door woke Lily. She yawned and stretched. She stiffened. The clock read half past midnight. The calendar had reverted back to yesterday's date. Lily groaned and pulled the duvet over her head. Today she would spend in bed.

"Lily, Lily? LILY!!"

"Wha?" Lily sat up, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Why are you in bed, are you ill?" Mandy asked her.

"Yes. No, someone took my clock batteries!" lily glared, coming awake.

"Don't look at me." Mandy held up her hands.

"I'm from a wizarding family, that stuff is all mist and mirrors to me." She confided.

"Anyway, Potter was asking about you, he made me promise to come see if you were ok, and to ask if you wanted him to get your homework assignments for you." Mandy grinned

"That boy knows you well Lil, you're the only person I know who requests extra work when you're ill." Lily groaned at this and pulled her duvet over her head again.

"I've already got them." Came her muffled voice.

"Really? Oh, ok. Well, I'll go then. I'll bring you back something from dinner. Want anything in particular?" the Lily shaped lump moved in a way that indicated 'no'.

"Oh!" Came the muffled voice as Mandy turned to go.

"Pull the day off my calendar?"Lily asked looking pitiful and Mandy chuckled, doing as her friend asked.

"I hope you feel better tomorrow Lily. Have good dreams." Mandy kissed the top of Lilys duvet covered head before heading to dinner.

A/N:

Yes it's short.

No there's no James

I hope you don't feel cheated….

Don't worry he'll be back….

Why don't you tell me how you feel about that via the review button? XD


	5. Day five

Disclaimer: you know the drill. The whole repeating thing half taken from Groundhog day, with a twist.

A/N: I kinda re wrote this chapter since it was just a paragraph when I wrote the whole thing as one. I did contemplate leaving it as just a paragraph, but then I figured that a bit of extra explanation couldn't hurt.

TIME LOOP.

The slamming of the dorm room door woke Lily. She sat up and glared at her clock before throwing it out the window.

Through the glass.

Lily blinked before running to the window and looking down. She watched the alarm clock spiral down and smash on the grass at the feet of James Potter.

Now what the hell was he doing down there?! He was meant to be in Transfiguration. Lily stumbled back from the smashed window and cut her feet on some glass shards. Squeaking in pain she stumbled back further and sat heavily on Holly's bed. Right on top on a stiletto shoe. She shot back up again.

This was ridiculous! If she had to live a day over why did it have to be the one day she was cursed with never ending bad luck?! Why couldn't it have been last Tuesday? Last Tuesday had been good. She'd had perfectly enjoyable lessons, she'd seen little of Potter, he'd been up to something with his friends she was sure, and they'd even had her favourite for dinner.

She growled in frustration and stalked over to her bed. She threw her large teddy out the window after the alarm clock simply for the hell of it. And the fact the teddy was smiling. How come he got to be happy?

"What the hell?" Lily heard someone from outside exclaim, obviously after a teddy randomly fell on them. Lily threw a few more things out the window. It would have made her feel better if she hadn't banged into a chair, whacked her knee on the bed and tripped over an old Berty Botts bean. That did it for Lily. WHO tripped over an Every Flavour Bean for Merlin's sake?!

She stood up very carefully and proceeded out of the dorm room. She was fed up with this bad luck, she couldn't live like this for the rest of her life! She would just have to do something about it. On her way to the astronomy tower, despite being careful, she fell over numerous objects, crashed into a suit of armour, cut herself rather dramatically on its sword and fell down many sets of stairs.

As well as up some.

Finally getting to the top of the astronomy tower, covered in blood and who knew what else, she eyed the edge. Taking a deep breath she took a running start towards it. At the last moment she changed her mind and stumbled before actually tripping and going over the edge.

She spun as she flew through the air and the ground grew closer at an alarming rate.

A/N: The next chapter was originally only 4 lines in the full thing, so I gotta rewrite that one too XD I'm not likely to finish that one before I go to work, so I'll have to post it after.

Don't worry, chapter 7 is longer again

The review button is feeling lonely, click it to give it some love 3


	6. Day six

Disclaimer: you know the drill. The whole repeating thing half taken from Groundhog day, with a twist.

A/N: Ok, this was 4 lines. Now it's 4 pages. Lol. And I've said this before, but the reason these chapters are so short is because I originally wrote this as a one-shot but I thought it would be better to have each day as a separate chapter. This means I need to rewrite stuff so each day can stand alone as a chapter. And yes, I know I kinda promised this after work but I was far too tired.

TIME LOOP.

The slamming of the dorm room door woke Lily and she fell out of the bed with a gasp. Her hands flying to her head, only to find it whole and un-dented. Well, she wouldn't try THAT again. She frowned, having a vague memory of someone crying out her name over and over in anguish. She shook herself, deciding it was a dream, and wondered what to do. Finally she decided to explore the castle.

She scolded herself on the shower taps and got shampoo in her eyes. She didn't even attempt to use conditioner. OR her razor…

She was careful getting dressed in her oldest jeans and t-shirt, but still managed to collect several bruises. Once dressed she shoved her wand into her pocked and ripped her jeans. She winced and left her doom. She decided to start at the top of the school and work down. That way she couldn't fall down any stairs on her way to her destination. She did fall up them again however.

While Lily explored the top floors of the school she discovered many interesting things, among them was that there was a confusing passage that turned you around. Literally. She'd found both sides of it, but no matter what side you entered you exited that side also. It had taken Lily the best part of an hour to work this out. She had felt rather stupid and was glad there was no one to see her. This was the longest time that Lily actually went without having some sort of bad luck.

She'd come flying out one passage at one point and stumbled right into Filch. Luckily he'd been so shocked he'd stepped on a trick step while chasing her and he'd gotten stuck. Lily realised it had been foolish of her to believe she'd finally had good luck. She got lost and was unable to find her way back to anywhere familiar.

Hearing voices she dived behind a suit of armour, nearly decapitating herself on its axe. She cowered behind it as the voices drew closer.

"-oon. I really think that we'll need someone to guard." One voice was saying. Lily recognised it as James Potters. This was weird, he cropped up everywhere no matter what she did differently!

"What makes you say this? It's been alright before." The second voice belonged to Sirius Black. There was no surprise there. They were inseparable at times. What was surprising was that they were alone. Neither Remus Lupin nor Peter Pettigrew was with them. Then lily remembered Remus was off visiting his mother. This made it even stranger that Peter was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know." James murmured,

"It's just this feeling I've been having all day. You know, Déjà vu? Like I've done it all before . Only I'm not getting it all the time. Just with certain things. Other times it's like something should have happened but hasn't. It's getting on my nerves, but I still think it's a good idea for one of us to guard the forest. I'll do it if you like, you and Pete look after Moony?" James explained. Lily's attention was captivated. James was getting Déjà vu? Did this mean he was living the same day again too?

No, he couldn't be she realised as Sirius and James stopped in front of the statue of armour she was behind. If he were, he'd know by now, like she did. That couldn't be it. That also ruled out that it was something he had done, which was a thought that had crossed her mind.

By maybe he knew she was reliving the day over….No, that couldn't be either. He'd be talking about it to Sirius if he did. He told him everything and vice versa.

"-y and get to Potions. We can't be late." Sirius was saying. Lily had missed his response to James' revelation while she was deep in thought. Damn.

"Eh, you're right." James sighed.

"I just hope she's ok. Hey, maybe I should check the map!" James exclaimed

"Evans will be just fine Prongs, 'sides, the map is in our dorm and no amount of secret passages will get you there and back in time for potions. In fact, if it wasn't for this baby-" he was patting a bare bit of the wall between two vastly different statues. Lily wondered if he'd lost his marbles, or something equally important.

"We'd already be late enough worthy of a detention. Evensan." The last he directed to the wall while tapping it with his wand. To Lilys surprise the wall opened like a door and he and James went through the gap.

Lily waited half an hour before getting out from behind the armour and walking over to the wall. She imitated what Sirius had done and discovered a dark passage. She stepped into it and the wall closed behind her. It was pitch black and Lily began to get slightly scared. Walking forward tentatively she found the ground suddenly gone from beneath her. She screamed as she fell, slipping and sliding down what must be a steep slope, she banged off things and wacked each wall of the passage until suddenly she was in the floor at the foot of a statue in the dungeons near the Potions classrooms. Well that was a very useful passage. Unfortunate that it only went one way, still, maybe there was a different one somewhere that went the other way…

Getting up Lily started a search. By dinner time she hadn't found one. She had however found several useful short cuts and some places she was never going to go again. EVER. She'd also found the kitchens. Completely by accident of course. She'd tripped and gone flying. Her face hit as painting of a fruit bowl and slid down it. Then suddenly a door handle appeared. Right in her eye. She'd opened it and come face to face with a house elf. Both of them had screamed rather loudly. Then they had fed her.

All in all it had been a rather productive day when Lily thought about it and she was rather pleased about this as she removed the days page from the calendar carefully. She decided she was going to make a point of doing so, so that when she finally woke from this nightmare she'd be aware of it right away.

Lily hit her head on the headboard as she was lying down. She sighed in resignation wondering what to do with the next October the 21st she was going to have again tomorrow. October the 21st. Just her luck to get that date as the one that she had to live through for however long. Why couldn't it have been October the 31st? She could have had a Halloween feast every night! There was no one at Hogwarts who would have turned the prospect of a feast like THAT every day down. Still, she thought as she drifted off to sleep, she now knew where the kitchens were so she could have anything she wanted to eat…

A/N: There's a little James in this chapter? Lol, there's lots of him in the next one. Only it needs a lot more rewriting than before. While I was trying to pad this out I added the Déjà vu thing for James. Originally he had no inkling that Lily was repeating days, as far as he was concerned the day was brand new and completely unknown.

And I apologise this chapter is later than I said it would be.

Tell me you forgive me with use of the review button XD


	7. Day one hundred and eighty six

Disclaimer: you know the drill. The whole repeating thing half taken from Groundhog day, with a twist.

A/N: I've been so damn tired all day it's taken forever to type this one. And to those of you who've read "The Night Before and The Morning After" it WAS intended as a oneshot, but by popular demand I've started a second chapter. I'm seeing what comes of it before I promise anything however. Well here it is, day one hundred and eighty six!

And damn you maz with the cookies!!

TIME LOOP.

The slamming of the dorm room door woke Lily. She rolled over and sighed. She'd had six months of living the same day over and over, give or take, and some days it really got to her. She'd tried, for about three weeks worth of days, to strive to improve her day to its' usual perfection without success. She'd explored the castle from top to bottom and learned several of its interesting secrets. She'd even killed herself half a dozen times but each death only resulted in her waking up at 9.21 on the 21st of October yet again. She'd even tried doing exactly the same thing over and over again with only the slightest changes. But nothing seemed to stop the never ending October the 21st. No matter how many times she redid one thing over and over the results never changed.

In fact everything stayed exactly the same.

Except James Potter and Lily knew this for a fact. Having had the time to spare Lily had carried out several investigations. No matter how many times she did the same things in front of James his reactions, what he said to her, what he did afterwards, they were all different from every other one that had come before. Lily had even made notes on each one to see if she could see a pattern. There hadn't been even one possible linkage.

She sighed and got out of bed to get dressed.

For the past week and a half she'd been visiting the library, looking for an explanation to her predicament. So far she'd turned up nothing, but late the night before she'd found a promising book, just before she'd had to leave the library for curfew.

She spent most of the morning reading the book and it couldn't have been far off lunch time when she decided it was useless. She was reaching over for the book when a familiar dark haired boy sat down opposite her. She'd wondered how long it would take him to figure out where she'd been going. She shook her head, no that wasn't right, he wasn't living like she was, for him the last six months had been simply 12 hours or so. What had happened Yesterday? She couldn't remember.

"Someone told me you had come in here instead of coming to lessons." James said to her thoughtfully.

"'What could be so important to make Lily Evans miss class?' I thought to myself. I couldn't think of a single answer so I had to come check for myself." James looked directly at her, left eyebrow raised. For some reason Lily blushed. She'd been doing that a lot lately.

Whenever James showed up actually.

James.

She knew the exact moment she'd stopped thinking of him as Potter. It wasn't the day she'd spent glued to his side, to see if he was the solution to this curse she had. He wasn't, but he seemed to be a very nice luck converter. She rarely hurt herself when around him.

No, it had been several weeks after that, after a particularly bad October the 21st. She'd decided she couldn't take it anymore.

Again.

Instead of jumping of the tower again, or drowning in the lake, or several other options she'd already tried, she'd decided on a nice deadly walk in the forbidden forest after dark was called for. It was virtually pitch black in there, even with the full moon up high.

She'd made a load of noise, hoping to attract something violent, then she'd heard the howl. It was like, yet so unlike a wolf. She's glanced at the moon then, and realised it was a werewolf. Deciding suddenly that she didn't wish to die with her throat torn out, most likely at the hands…or teeth of one of her classmates she spun around and was about to run back the way she'd come when a twig snapped from behind her. Slowly she turned once more to face whatever she'd been about to run into. Whatever she'd expected wasn't what walked out from the shadows.

It was a boy, human and familiar. He stepped into a shaft of moonlight and his name floated through her mind like a whisper in the wind.

And it was James.

Lily blinked away the memory and returned her mind to the James here, now, in the library.

"Well, I needed to look something important up." She said softly.

"'The life and times of a time turner addict.'" James read the title of one of the books she intended to read.

"Lily, this is from the restricted section." He raised an eyebrow.

"And how would you know!?" She demanded, suddenly defensive. He grinned

"I'm familiar with all that it contains. Half the books in there are complete rubbish. What was it you were looking for any way?" James asked. And lily suddenly spilled it all out. The last six months of her life. Hers, and hers alone.

Of course, she didn't tell him how she'd studied him in during these months. Nor did she tell him that she no longer hated him, but she told him everything else. She sat back once she was done and watched James think about it. The silence went on for a long time as James thought it all over with a slight frown on his face. He was quiet so long Lily began to regret telling him anything.

"What did Dumbledore say?" he asked finally and she blinked.

"You haven't been to see him." It was a statement. Lily blushed

"Actually, no, I didn't intend telling anyone, I didn't think they'd believe me. I didn't mean to tell you…" she mumbled

"Well, let's go and see Dumbledore then, if anyone knows what to do, it'll be him." James nodded and stood up

"You can't miss lessons! You haven't already lived them like I have." Lily protested.

"By what you say Lily, I have and I will again. Besides if we fix this today, you can tell me what I missed tomorrow. It's Divination. We have it together." He grinned at Lily's shiver.

"Bad memories?" he teased

"Let's go." She led the way from the room. Her insides warmed at James' chuckle.

Unfortunately they discovered that Dumbledore had left early to visit somewhere of importance and he wasn't due back until the next day They returned to the Gryffindor common room, dejected.

"Trust me to relive a day over and over, which just happens to be a day Dumbledore is gone for all of it." Lily muttered.

"Couldn't you get up early and talk to him before he goes? No," he answered himself.

"You are doomed to wake up at 9.21, and not a second before." James stopped and thought.

"You could owl him maybe? But no, he'd going somewhere secret. And it must be important enough that he'll be gone over night for it. It's unlikely he'd return even if he did get the owl." He thought out loud for a moment before facing her.

"Well there's nothing else for it Lily, tomorrow, you will simply have to intercept me before I head to lessons and get me to help you in the library. I'll believe you, no fear."

"But…I won't need to." Lily said.

"You'll come find me, like you did today probably. Won't you?"

"That's probably right." James said thoughtfully

"And you'd better give me a phrase of something so I can use it if you start to look sceptical or something." Lily suggested. James thought this through

"True, ok. Use this one 'Marauders Map'." He suggested

"And don't ask!" he grinned and Lily frowned

"Ah, all right then." She muttered

"As for the rest of today, I think you should have a rest. Have some non accident attracting fun. Fancy a picnic?" James smiled

That night lily curled up in bed wondering how she'd ever hated James Potter. Sure he'd been immature, but he was male. She realised she'd never given him a chance to show her how much he'd grown up. He was no longer the thirteen year old boy she'd loathed. He was now seventeen and a boy no longer.

She regretted that she'd never given him the chance he'd so obviously craved. The chance he'd gotten tonight, to show her just what this new James Potter was all about. And she liked it. An image of his smiling mouth flashed into her mind and she blushed as she fell asleep. His smile haunting her dreams.

A/N: A longer chapter! And some James!! There's only two more chapters after this one. I'll hopefully get them done and up 2moz

So press the review button and let me know how happy you are you're gonna find out how it ends!!

Reviews means writings….I want this fic to get over 28 reviews in total. That's the most I've gotten on one fic. And that was only two chapters long! C'mon. press the lovely button….


	8. Day one hundred and ninety two

Disclaimer: you know the drill. The whole repeating thing half taken from Groundhog day, with a twist.

A/N: Ok, so we had our power off yesterday, hence no update. And I have to go to work shortly, so only one chapter. If I'm not too tired after work maybe I'll edit and update the last one. And if I get over 28 reviews, I'll edit and upload it anyway! So here's day one hundred and ninety two.

TIME LOOP.

The slamming of the dorm room door woke Lily. She bolted up, then sighed. This was the sixth day since she had told James of her problem and he'd told her to get his help. She'd discovered that if she simply went to the library he'd turn up sooner or later. Sooner, it seemed, rather than later. Each day he'd been arriving earlier and earlier. She got out of bed and showered, managing to avoid any major injuries. Once dressed she headed to the library very cautiously. After months of the same day she knew every variable in possible accidents and managed to get there unscathed.

Only an hour later James turned up and Lily told him of her secret again.

"And you told me to tell you every day and get your help. And to say to you 'marauders map' if you wanted proof." Lily explained

"What do you know of the Marauders Map?!" James exclaimed

"Tons. You've reacted differently each day and from that I've discovered lots. I know that you and the other three made it yourselves, that it's a map, that it took several years, it broke many rules and maybe even some laws….but I still don't know what it does!!" She burst out, frustrated. James grinned

"Yeah, only we four do, but if you're very good I might show you one day." He winked at her. She simply glared in return.

"I assume you've tried-"

"Dumbledore is away. He's the only one who has any hope of helping. And I've tried many things. Currently I'm searching through the books here to see if I can find any reference to anything even remotely like this." Lily sighed

"Sounds good to me." James grabbed a book from the shelf and sat down with it.

"Um, you read that one already." Lily said softly. James sighed and got another.

"Um, and that one. Yeah, and that…" Lily told him as he picked up other books

"Merlin this is frustrating! I don't know what I've looked through! And we can't write a list because it will wink out of existence as if it had never been there, and most of these books are probably useless! We need to-" he froze in place suddenly

"Lily, have you ever heard of the Room of Requirement?" he asked her. Lily frowned

"There was a mention of it in a book I found last week about this castle, but I found no explanation other than that single reference." Lily recalled.

"Come with me." James grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her out of the room. Halfway down a corridor he suddenly stopped, looked at their interwoven hands and smiled ruefully.

"What?" Lily asked. James shook his head

"Nothing." They walked a little further, up to the seventh floor and then James stopped and looked at their hands again.

"It's just….well, for you, Merlin knows how long has passed and I assume that in that time I've done something that's caused you to forgive me, but for me no time has passed at all. Yesterday you were yelling at me and calling me an arrogant sod, and today you're smiling at me and holding my hand." Lily looked at their hands in surprise and saw he was right. She blinked before slowly removing her hand from his, then she raised it to her hair and moved it back from her face.

"What are we doing here?" she asked. James sighed

"The Room of Requirement is a room that appears when you need it, with exactly what you needed inside. Now, walk past this part of the wall with me, three times, think as you do, for what you need. A book with the answer, anything that will help us solve this problem." Lily nodded, feeling stupid as they doubled back for the second time. When she turned again she gasped.

There was a door where there hadn't been one before.

James went over to the door and opened it, revealing the room they had created together.

Together.

Lily blushed, glad she hadn't been thinking anything like the thoughts now flowing through her mind. What might have turned up if they had? As it was the sofa near the fire place was big enough to be a bed…

The room they walked into was a strange mix of the library and the Gryffindor common room. There was an added quality that Lily couldn't quite place. It was something like 'book shop' with a bit of 'office'. She followed James over to the shelves of books. Reading the titles she smiled. There should be something here somewhere. They were all to do with time problems.

"How did you ever find this place?" Lily asked in amazement.

"House elves." James grinned

"What?"

"Around second year we discovered the kitchens quite by accident. The house elves there were amazing. Kept giving us food. We were talking by the fire one night and one of them over heard us. See we were after a room we could……." James paused

"Practice magic in, and look things up and…stuff. Anyway, they told us about this place. So we created our room, and honesty we couldn't have gotten where we are today without it." Lily didn't think he was referring to the pranks they pulled and their marks in their lessons. She gazed at him for a long while before smiling and turning to the book case.

They sat down to read and there was quiet for hours. Every now and then one of them would find something they thought relevant but it always turned out to be a mention of a dream, or a thought of a curse.

It looked like there was no cure and Lily was feeling more and more frantic with the passing hours.

It was getting dark when James sighed, and looked out a window Lily hadn't spotted before. He looked at the books around him and smiled ruefully. Then froze.

"Wait, Lily, you've tried making it the best day you could right? You've tried improving it, well, have you tried just letting it be? Making it the worst day ever?" he asked her softly. She stopped and looked at him.

"No, why is there something in that book…?"

"Nothing unfortunately." James sighed and threw it onto the pile next to him.

"Uh, Lily," he started

"It's almost dark, you have to go, I know." Lily said with a sigh. She'd been enjoying their time together, just sitting and reading, talking over things and laughing. James really was a great person to be with.

I, YOU KNOW?!" James demanded, dropping several books on his foot. Lily resisted the urge to giggle.

"What you get up to? No, it's probably nothing good, but you keep going, and I met you in the forest one night. It's the only thing out of EVERYTHING that you always do, so I assumed it was important. Is it?" she looked up at him. A strange look was playing across his face. Something she didn't recognise but made her breath catch.

"You have no idea." He murmured. Not looking away from her. There was a moment of silence as the sun dipped below the horizon, casting stray orange light into the room.

"Try having a bad day tomorrow Lily." James suggested, turning to go but he stopped

"If you want, tell me all that's happened in the morning again. That way I can help you. And, I'll understand if you don't want me to keep coming to help you, since it's meant to be a bad day." He looked over at her and smiled softly.

"Goodbye Lily" and he was gone. Lily felt teary at that goodbye. He'd said it as if he was never going to see her again. But then, he wasn't. Tomorrow he wouldn't remember this day. She would have to keep the memory today safe.

A/N: ONE CHAPTER TO GO! And now you kinda know what's gonna happen! Or do you?! MWAHAHAHAHA!!

Er, yeah, sorry, cough had some coffee. ANYWHO, please review!! I want to get more than 28 reviews for this story, so yeah. Hey, maybe even over 30! So help a girl out here and press the Purdy button?

I gotta edit the ending a bit. How much depends on how well it flows. But don't worry, if I change it I'll tell you.


	9. Day one hundred and ninety three

Disclaimer: you know the drill. The whole repeating thing half taken from Groundhog day, with a twist.

A/N: I GOT IT WRONG!! There's another chapter after this. Doh. XD

X

TIME LOOP.

The slamming of the dorm room door woke Lily. She yawned, sat up and sighed, before remembering she was to live this day as badly as possible. She grabbed the closest pile of robes, muttering as she started to take off her pyjamas, then she stopped and looked at them. Grinning she pulled her robes over the top then she grabbed her bag and her shoes and ran, trying to put her shoes on while going down the stairs she lost her footing and flew down them, right into the arms of James Potter.

"James! You're not meant to be in the tower! You'll miss Transfiguration!" Lily exclaimed in surprise. He'd NEVER been in the tower at this time before, but then, she'd never descended the stairs head first at quite that speed. There was a possibility he had been there and she'd simply missed him by seconds. New developments. This was good. This was very good.

James frowned.

"There's a few more minutes Lily and I know a short cut, besides I forgot my homework." He informed her, he seemed rather confused.

"Don't you know, it's birds that fly, not flowers Lily. And since when have I been anything but 'Potter'?" he WAS confused.

"Ah, yes, well, about that…" Lily told him about it all, even giving the 'password' as he showed her the short cut to their class.

"Well I'll be, I never found this short cut in my explorations." Lily muttered to herself

"So, you're stuck living today over and over, the differing factor is me, you now don't hate me and you're now trying to make this a super bad day, at my suggestion?" James raised his eyebrows.

"Er, something like that, yeah." Lily thought that was an over simplification but she didn't say anything. They reached transfiguration and sat down quickly, as Professor McGonagall arrived. Lily frowned

"What?" James whispered.

"I was late, originally." Lily muttered.

"Oh! And I have no quill!"

"From what you tell me, you didn't originally descend the stairs faster than a speeding hippogriff and land in my arms." James reminded her with a grin.

"There is that."

"Here, borrow one of mine." He handed her a quill. It was black and silver and looked immaculate. Lily gasped.

"It was you! You lent me the quill! Oh, but if I borrow it, it will end up crumpled and broken." Lily sighed

"That's ok Lily, it came in a set of 10 I got yesterday. Besides, silver isn't really my colour." Lily glanced at him sharply. She accepted the quill with a smile of thanks.

"Uh, Lil, you have mascara under your eyes…" James said softly. Lily sighed

"I know. AND ink on my robes." James opened his mouth to respond but someone else captured Lily's attention

"…Miss Evans." McGonagall said and Lily looked up

"The answer?" she was prompted. Lily glanced at the board and opened her mouth to answer.

"Kl-" Lily stopped suddenly. She needed to answer wrong here, but why say what she had before? Why not get really out of it.

"Uh, animagi?" she answered and McGonagall looked rather alarmed before frowning.

"No…….anyone else? Potter?"

"Klapinademous, with emphasis on the 'inadem'." James responded after a pause, he was looking very strangely at Lily. McGonagall nodded, pleased, and moved on, casting a worried look at Lily. Lily just sat there smiling.

"…Homework from yesterday." Lily heard when she next tuned in. She sighed, knowing what had to come next. She closed her eyes to search through her bag blindly before gasping in pain as the bristles of her hairbrush jammed up under a fingernail. She pulled her hand out, eyes watering. She sucked the blood from her finger as she pulled out her essay, crumpled and ink stained. She was handed it in and fled the room afterwards, as if embarrassed. She walked out the door and a Hufflepuff third year looked at her and laughed. Lily simply raised an eyebrow at the girl. James appeared next to her and the Hufflepuff quieted, casting them a rather strange look. Lily smiled up at James as they walked to charms.

By lunch time she'd exploded four frogs in charms, before she and James had ended up zooming them at each other across the room, somehow picked up someone else's wand-she had no idea who's it was so she couldn't return it, hers was nowhere in sight and this wand didn't seem to like her much, burned a rather large, and almost embarrassing hole in her robes on her cauldron before accidentally turning it into some sort of waterspout in potions and managed to miss having an exploding cactus explode all over her, only because her foot had caught in a plant root and she'd been sent flying.

Into James Potter's arms once more.

"We have GOT to stop meeting like this." He'd said to her with a grin.

Now, instead of skipping lunch, something she'd done every day, she headed into the Hall, head high. After spilling gravy down herself and almost chocking on a rather large potato Lily headed for divination. So far, though her day had been awful, Lily was surprised to find she'd enjoyed herself.

So far.

Now came the smashing and the lecture on her doom.

She smashed not only a crystal ball, but two cups. The expected lecture never came. When the professor turned to glare at her, her eyes had grown huge and she had retreated far away, muttering. Lily shrugged, heading for the stairs.

Which she fell down.

Only to land in James Potter's arms for the third time that day.

"You have some interestingly bad habits you know." He informed her, setting her on her feet.

"Yep." She responded, heading for the next set of stairs, only to get stuck in the trick step. Her bag emptied over the floor, ink bottles shattering. Lily sighed

"I forgot that happened." She remarked as James helped her out of the step and repaired the ink bottles.

"The first time that happened," lily told James absently,

"You said 'I don't let other peoples bad luck affect my spells Lily.' I thought you were so egotistical." She informed him.

"Ah, Lil, it was probably a joke." James said thoughtfully.

"Didn't think of that. Was a bit distressed at the time. You know." Lily shrugged thoughtfully

"Ah, right, yes." James nodded

"Understandable. What about other times?"

"Actually, that's the only time the bottles smashed, so you didn't say anything else about it."

"Interesting." James mused

"Whatever, I'm hungry."

Dinner consisted of a burned mouth, a bitten tongue, a tumble from the bench and half the food ending in her lap. Lily was weak with laughter as James helped her to return to her dorm room. She informed him of her knowledge of his ability to walk up her stairs, so he accompanied her. He sat on her bed as she changed into her pyjamas in the bathroom.

"I know you have to go somewhere," Lily said softly, her head on his knee, as the sun set

"But I wish you could stay." she was half asleep, or she would never have said it, but she'd felt so good around him all day she didn't want it to end till it had to. James muttered something and smiled at her.

"I wish I could stay too Lily, today's been amazing, but what I have to do, it's important."

"I know it is, you ALWAYS go, but I still wish." She murmured.

"Well, I'm not doing it tomorrow night Lily, when tomorrow finally arrives. So you'll have to keep telling me of today until tomorrow." He grinned at this, finding it rather funny. Lily smacked his arm before suddenly hugging him tightly.

"I hope tomorrow comes soon." She said into his robes

"I miss you every time it's today again. You don't remember anything and so I have to tell you about it all and convince you we're friends." James was going to say something to this, but he thought it best not too. After all, why tell her now and risk causing her pain when he didn't remember any of this in the morning.

But he was fairly certain she loved him.

"It's early, and I'm—so—tired." She yawned.

"it's all that extra energy you put into making today bad." James told her. He let go of her reluctantly and tucked her into the bed. He kissed her head softly and whispered into her ear.

"Sleep now my beloved." Lily was already asleep. James smiled at her fondly before getting up and leaving silently, so that he could join the other Marauders in the grounds.

X

X

A/N: Now, I could have combined this chapter and the next and made it into one, which would make sense since the next one is currently a bit short, but I'm more likely to make it longer when I get to rewriting it which is good.

YES I am leaving you in suspense, but the next chapter WILL be up after I've returned from work. Promise.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Day one hundred and ninety four

Disclaimer: you know the drill. The whole repeating thing half taken from Groundhog day, with a twist.

A/N: OVER 31 REVIEWS!! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!! Eh, I'm good. Here's the last chapter as promised! Day one hundred and ninety four!

X

TIME LOOP.

The slamming of the dorm room door woke Lily. She opened her eyes and sat up. Her clock read 12.30 and her calendar read 21st October. She groaned and sighed. Ok, so that hadn't worked. She sat for a bit before pushing her covers aside. Well, she better find a new plan. She pulled back the curtains around her bed, wincing in anticipation for the sunlight…

….

…. and her eyes met with darkness. She blinked in surprise, swinging back to her clock. It now read 12.38. Lily stared at it until it read 12.42. The only thing that stopped her from watching it the rest of the night was the opening of the bathroom door, then she watched as a shadow crept along the side of the room.

"Hello?" She whispered

"Lily? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." Lucy Green smiled sheepishly from the middle of the room.

"I just got in and…I'm sorry."

"No no, no problem." Lily looked at her clock once more. It read 12.46. she grinned

"No problem at all." She pulled the curtains back around her bed, finally seeing the note of apology propped up next to the clock. The writer didn't own up as to whom it was who had taken the batteries, but the writer apologised for her bad day and had returned them. Lily couldn't stop the idiotic grin spreading over her face. She jumped up and raced out of the dorm and down the stairs. She couldn't wait to tell James!

She almost flew up the stairs to his dorm only to find it empty. That was right…Remus was visiting his sick mum again and obviously the important thing James had to do the others had to do too. She'd just have to wait for them.

She sat at the foot of a bed on a chest and noted it was a rather tidy dorm for males. It was almost impossible for Lily to tell which bed was which. Bored she sighed and got up to pace. She glanced out the window and paused, seeing something decidedly odd. A large mousy-brown wolf and a huge black dog seemed to be paying with a jet black stag and…was that a rat? Then they disappeared into the forest and Lily shrugged.

She eyed the bed closest to her and grinned. It had to be Peters bed. There was a basket full of chocolate wrappers half hidden under it and books containing simplifying transfiguration and various other subjects down to their bare bones. And….was that a toy rat? She moved on, giggling.

The next bed had to belong to Remus. And it wasn't only the prefects badge on the night stand that gave it away, there were Ancient Runes textbooks and he was the only Marauder to take Ancient Runes. There was also a poster of the moon phases on the wall next to his bed. Remus was very into astrology.

The next bed was that of Sirius. It was slightly more rumpled than the other two but otherwise it was neat. What gave it away as his bed was the fact that the bed coverings said SIRIUS over them in gold. Lily grinned and moved to the last bed.

James' bed was neatly made and everything was in a place which surprised her. She had been sure he was a messy individual. He had some shelves near his bed and on them were photographs and books. Lily took her time studying them. The top shelf was where the photos were, the first photo was of a couple and a young boy. The parents were waving and the boy was trying not to smile. The woman had red hair and the man's hair was as dark as James'. Lily realised it must be a photo of James and his parents. The next few were of him and his friends. There was one at the back that Lily couldn't see so she reached up and pulled it down.

She nearly dropped it.

It was of her and James. She was shouting at him and he was staring at her adoringly. Every now and then he'd sigh and smile at her cutely, but she didn't stop shouting. Across the top in Sirius' untidy scrawl was written the words

'Sure this is what you want from life Prongs? Love Pad.' Underneath that James has simply written

'yes' Lily blushed hotly and quickly replaced the photo.

The books were on advanced transfiguration and various other things including Auror training guides. This was a surprise, Lily had been sure James was going to go into Quidditch. She had never realised how little she knew about James. She was glad to have realised this while she still had the time to change it.

She sat on James' bed to wait and was woken by a gentle shake.

"Lily?" James asked, worried. She blinked at him for a second, her sleep muddled mind

"JAMES!" Lily yelled jumping at him and gripping him in a tight hug.

"James! It's past 12.30!" Lily exclaimed, excited

"Yeah, it's 4.15. So what?" Peter demanded

"Wha' wi' 'er?" yawned Sirius as James winced. Then Lily noticed the gash in his shoulder.

"OH my god James! What happened?!" Lily demanded.

"She's been stuck living the 21st of October for the past six months." James told Sirius and then he turned to Lily.

"And it's nothing Lily, it's ok." He assured her.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Sirius limped over to his bed and Lily saw his trousers were ripped and possibly bloody. What had they been up to?!

"Were…were you in a fight?" She asked softly

"No, we….we were helping out a friend, it's ok."

"No it isn't! That could get an infection!" Lily dragged James over to the immaculate bathroom she'd found earlier. She got James to remove his shirt and tried not to blush as she cleaned his gash. She bandaged it and stood back, admiring her handiwork. James smiled at her.

"Thanks Lily." He said softly and she was hugging him again, cheek against his bare chest. She could hear his heart beat and it was doing strange things to her own.

"No, thank YOU James. You solved my problem. I'd still be on the 21st of October if it wasn't for you. I don't know how I can ever thank you."

"You don't have-"

"But I WANT too. I realised earlier that I don't really know anything about you, it's my own fault and I want to change that. You're an amazing guy James and I can't understand why I never saw it before, except that maybe some of those things I shouted at you for, I should have been shouting at myself for too." She smiled up at him. He looked rather shell shocked at this revelation. But then, as far as he was concerned she'd gone from hating him to this in two days. Her smile turned into a grin.

"Now would be an amazingly good time to kiss me." She told him, blushing slightly

"If you were of a mind to…" Their teeth clinked as he brought his suddenly grinning mouth down to hers. And then both of them were too busy kissing to manage anything more than a slight smile.

Lily had never been so glad to have a bad day.

She couldn't wait for the next one.

X

FIN

X

X

A/N: It is complete! And yes, I changed the end. James was gonna stay with lily at the end of the 21st and she was gonna wake up with him. But I figured no self respecting Marauder would leave his friends hanging on a full moon for a girl so yeah. Also, it made 10 chapters instead of 9. 10 is better.

The ending is kinda drawn out and sudden at the same time, but yeah.

Thanks for all the reviews, don't forget to review this one too! I'd love to write more of this fic for you, but I just cant take this idea further, it's complete.

But if you liked it enough, watch this space. I've got tons of ideas for L/J fics, and I've posted a few already

Have some end-of-fic-stupid-too-long-author-note candyfloss gives


End file.
